The present invention is directed to medical and laboratory equipment, more specifically, to an apparatus for collecting biological fluids.
It is typically necessary in diagnosing many diseases to collect biological fluids from a patient, e.g., sputum, blood or urine, for analysis. This is particularly true in the diagnosis of upper respiratory tract diseases. Generally, apparatus used in the collection of biological fluids, specifically sputum, include a vial held upright in a base with a funnel inserted in the vial open end.
It is important during the collection and handling of biological specimens that both the potential of specimen contamination and the spread of any infection from the specimen be minimized. Many present collection apparatus are provided in sterile packages. While this minimizes the possibility of contamination prior to use, there still remains the potential of specimen contamination during the actual collecting process. Furthermore, the sterile packaging does not reduce the potential of infection to the medical personnel who handle and come into contact with the specimen vial.
Examples of presently available specimen collecting apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,518,164, issued to Andelin et al and 4,283,498, issued to Schlesinger.
The apparatus disclosed in the Andelin et al. patent reference includes a specimen receptacle or vial, in which a funnel is inserted, coaxially disposed in an outer protective body which is made of a rigid material. A receptacle or vial cap is held in place within the protective body by four ribs integrally formed in the inner surface of this protective body. This cap is physically handled when being removed for mounting upon the vial. Thus, while the vial and cap may be protected from contamination during the actual specimen collection, there exists the potential for contaminating the specimen and the possible spread of infection during the procedure of sealing the vial with the cap.
The apparatus disclosed in the Schlesinger et al. patent reference includes a vial, in which a funnel is inserted, supported upright in a base. A flexible outer protective covering is provided surrounding both the vial and the base, in comparison to the rigid body disclosed in the Andelin et al. patent reference. Again, the vial cover is physically handled during the sealing operation which creates the potential of specimen contamination or the spread of infection.
Further examples of presently available collecting apparatus are illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7 herein.
In FIG. 6, the apparatus, as seen generally at 10, includes a hollow, frustum-shaped base 12, having a pair of support ears 14 and 16 extending laterally outward therefrom, in which a vial 18 is inserted. A funnel 20 is fitted into the opening of the vial 18, with a cap 22 attached directly to the base 12, typically by being stapled in a cellophane bag 24 to one of the support ears 14 or 16. Again, the cap 22 must be physically handled as it is removed from the cellophane bag 24 and secured to the open end of the vial 18.
In FIG. 7, another presently known collecting apparatus is seen at 44. This apparatus 44 includes a base 46, in which the specimen tube 48 is held in an upright position with a funnel 58 inserted in the tube 48 open end. The base 46 is substantially hollow and opened at its lower end. A detachable cover 45 is mounted at the base open end. A tube cap 50 is mounted inside the base 46 between three inwardly projecting ribs. After the specimen has been collected in the tube 48 the funnel 58 is removed. The appropriate medical personnel then detach the cover 45 from the base 46, remove the tube 48 from the base 46 and threadably tighten the tube 48 to the cap 50, which remains mounted in the base 46. Thus the medical personnel must physically handle the tube 48 during the sealing operation.
It can thus be seen that there remains a need to provide an apparatus for the collecting of bodily fluids, e.g., sputum, from a patient which is both convenient and which minimizes the potential contamination of the collected fluid and the spread of infection to medical personnel.